


Good Dog

by hummingrightalong



Category: Death Note
Genre: Anal, M/M, Oral, S&M, Solo, Toys, old thing I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:50:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: When Matt's a good dog, Mello gives him a treat. When he's a bad dog...well, you get the idea





	

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or any of it's characters, they belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. I do not make money from writing this.  
1  
GOOD DOG

 

It wasn't something he liked to dwell on really, considering how close the call had really been. But somehow, by the grace of Lord Koopa, or Jesus Christ, or whoever else was willing to listen to a couple of misguided teens against the word, they'd survived. They'd fucking /lived/ through it to tell the tale. All right, not exactly. As far as the rest of the world knew Kira had been taken down by a handful of very brave police officers, and the great L himself. Their names, real or adopted, were never to be mentioned. Their faces hadn't even been seen by anyone else who was still around to talk about it. That is, with the exception of a suspicious albino that kept sending messages to the orphanage in hopes he might be contacted back. Whether to congratulate, or to brag, they might never know. Because Mello would not allow it, and Matt wasn't about to ignore a direct order. 

The hacker still couldn't believe it really, though he thanked luck, or his best friend's genius every day. He'd been prepared to die for the cause, to sacrifice his insignificant life in hopes that future generations would have it better. All right, he'd done it because there wasn't much to live for, and Matt had never been one for glory. All he had wanted was Mello's affections, which had seemed unattainable back then. 

So when Matt had run back to the car, bleeding from multiple gunshot wounds and blaring the radio in hopes to block out the pain, all he'd thought of was that he hoped Mello would be proud, that he hoped the blond felt as he did, even if he would never get the chance to hear the words from those pretty lips. 

What no one considered was that the two young men who had fought so hard to just make it through each day at Wammy's House, who had run from the orphanage when most their age were still worried about finishing school or getting married, were a lot more resilient than the world had anticipated. Matt had lived thanks to some sketchy dark room that looked more like a place for an interrogation than an infirmary. And Mello had lived thanks to a frightened Japanese newscaster who'd conveniently misspelled a name. Just one letter off, not difficult to do considering the odd name his friend had been given at birth. Just one letter in the wrong place, that was all it had taken. The blond had seen it happen for himself. 

That was what Mello had said, as he carried the redhead into the hideout, calling the last few surviving members of the once feared Mafia family he had worked with. He hadn't seen them for ages, had been assumed dead since the explosion. After they'd been patched up, Matt scaring the blond by going in and out of consciousness a few times, Mello equally worrying his redheaded companion by ignoring the oozing burn wounds from escaping the flames of the smoldering church.

Once they were sure they'd survive, as the nervous 'physician' tried to escape to make an important phone call, Mello had again surprised them all by shooting the man in the back of the head. He'd cared for the younger man until he was well enough to begin the first phase of their plan.

It would be simple enough, because Matt was just that good. Or at least that's what Mello had told him, as he stood behind the redhead, massaging his shoulders as he typed quickly, invading social security, the DMV, and Wammy's. Somewhere around twenty-four hours in, they'd had new identities, and their vehicles were legal to drive in America as they pleased. It would take a few more days to craft the proper identification, with the help of a few of the hacker's old friends he'd met when first tracking the blond down so long ago.

That was when it happened for the first time, and though Mello had been not so subtly flirting with him as soon as Matt was well enough to notice, he was still surprised when the older boy spun him around in his chair, climbing into his lap and pressing lips together as he ground his ass into Matt's lap. They hadn't quite made it to the bed before they'd stripped out of their clothes, taking turns pushing each other against the wall, the back of a chair. The room had been a mess when they were done, reminding them both of the first time Mello tried to blow himself up. 

From then on, it happened more and more frequently, until all they had to do was look at each other, desire hinted with a hand on the hip, a raising of an eyebrow. They fucked constantly, barely leaving time for either to get any work done. Matt still had a long way to go before they could worm their way into being legal (sort of) citizens.

This was why Mello was currently out the house, joy riding on his bike before stopping to pick up a few groceries. He was supposed to be back in less than an hour, taking time to retrieve the equipment for making their driver's licenses from Matt's friend. The redhead had driven past the house the previous day, pointing out the location and warning the older boy to knock twice, and please not forget the password. They'd shoot on sight if they so much as suspected he was anything other than an acquaintance of Matt's. Mello had told him not to worry, though as time went by Matt became more and more nervous, leaving multiple messages that were answered only once with a short text about trust in his abilities, and being severely punished if he didn't leave Mello the hell alone today. 

Matt was supposed to be working, getting finished what he couldn't with a leather clad god parading around the house, jumping the redhead whenever he felt the mood strike. Matt had finally had to push the older boy away when he'd come up behind the computer chair, one hand traveling under the collar of the redhead's striped shirt and pinching a nipple while his mouth latched onto the side of the younger man's neck. 

The hacker paused in his typing to poke at the bruise on his neck, feeling out the imprint of the blonde's teeth just over the vein. The little tease had moaned against his throat, not letting up even when the younger man begged him to stop. He bit down harder, pulling his head back enough to stretch the skin between his teeth until it felt as if it might tear off from his throat. The redhead whined, saying he had things to do, he didn't have time if Mello was insisting that this be done by morning. Still the blond held on, hand cupping Matt's erection through his jeans, squeezing just this side of pain until he was about to come. Then Mello had left, wishing him luck with getting anything done in that state. He'd said that if he returned to find his lover had taken care of it himself he'd be severely punished. 

But of course Mello had to know by now that Matt enjoyed these punishments, that the older boy had put his genius mind to very interesting uses lately. Where he was getting the toys the hacker had no idea, couldn't imagine the strict Catholic waltzing into a sex shop to purchase nipple clamps and dildos without fleeing to the nearest church for the rest of the weekend. 

Of course Mello had been right, it was impossible to work with the problem in his lap. Just the thought of Mello returning to bend him over the chair, finish what he started, had the younger boy crossing his legs and groaning, banging his head off the desk. Matt decided to take a break, check his e-mail and maybe read the news before continuing. Perhaps something in there would distract or disgust him enough to get rid of his erection. 

This was not the case, the hacker realized as he randomly searched the internet, typing whatever came to mind, quickly scanning the pages, chain smoking to keep his hands as busy as possible. He groaned in frustration when a pop up ad started it's annoying flashing, absolutely refusing to go away as the redhead clicked the little x in the top right hand corner again and again. Another came up, and another. 

There were all sorts of distractions displayed, uncensored pictures of various sexual positions and couplings. Matt realized his hand had made its way between his legs when a delicate voice asked him if he'd like to 'cum' see the page. There was a picture of a pretty Japanese girl on her back, legs spread, hand between them and not inhibiting the view between her skinny thighs. Long black hair was plastered to her sweaty skin, the voice moaning encouragingly as several more images cycled by. 

Matt smirked, quickly entering the site and typing a stolen credit card number. He'd had a small collection of porn on his old computer, but this was Mello's, his own multiple machines were reserved for hacking and gaming. How angry would his boyfriend be if he saw him now, slowing making his way through the extensive gallery of pictures and videos? One finally caught his interest, a group of pretty girls together, reminding him of a drunken night at a club before he'd caught up with his old friend again. Matt had regretted it later, when he and Mello spent their first night in each other's arms, that he hadn't been quite virginal, that he still looked at both men and women with equal attraction. Mello still warred with the fact that he was gay, and though the redhead had admitted to having sex with multiple partners, Mello didn't want to hear about it, especially when it concerned women. As if they were more of a threat. Like Matt might just up and decide one day that he was straight and leave the blond behind.

The time that the redhead had suggested Miss Amane was a cute girl; Mello had been extremely hostile towards him. At the time, he had thought it was just because they were supposed to be working, not that the blond might feel threatened. Maybe he hadn't either, though the younger boy had his doubts. 

Mello would surely have his head for this, the redhead thought, smirking as he found the perfect video. He'd have to keep track of this one, he noted, as the video began, the volume loud enough that surely anyone walking through the door would hear the excited giggling and moaning from the three girls. The redhead leapt from his chair, turning off the lights but leaving the door to his room slightly ajar. He hoped the blond would walk in, would finish what he started. Certainly his insecurity would flair when he saw the scene Matt was watching, saw how he'd just unzipped his pants to jerk himself off. 

The hacker cranked the volume as loud as it would go, alternating between watching the scene and closing his eyes to fill in his own mental pictures with the sounds. It was then that he felt the cold metal against the back of his neck, the barrel of Mello's gun painfully digging into a vertebrae. 

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The blond whispered, grabbing a handful of red hair, tilting the younger man's head back until they could meet eyes. Those bright blue eyes narrowed into slits, though the corner of his mouth turned up in his trademark smirk. Matt's own eyes, still cloudy with sleep deprivation and lust, widened when the gun made it's way into his mouth. It scraped against his teeth, pushing in until his gag reflex forced him to cough and choke. Mello laughed, pressing it further in while leaning to bite an earlobe. "I give you one simple fucking instruction, and here you are with your hand in your pants like a pathetic little boy." 

A load moan came through the speakers just then, a girlish giggle after that. Matt echoed the noise, and even with the gun in his mouth and his terrifying lover standing right there, he began to move the hand that had paused though still remained wrapped around his erection. He reached up to pull the gun from his mouth. There was no resistance from the blond, though the barrel moved to press against his temple. Matt laughed. "What am I doing, Mello? What's it fucking look like?" The pace of his hand increased, his legs shaking. He was getting a bit dizzy, hadn't slept or eaten in a while and now all the precious blood was rushing away from his head into his groin. 

"Right. Carry on then." Mello stood very still behind the redhead, waiting to see if he'd get the hint. Of course his challenge was met, Matt trusting him enough to close his eyes and moan louder than necessary. The video played through, though neither moved to stop the next one. The younger man could practically taste his lover's displeasure in the air, replacing the warm musty air in the room with a cold chill that made the redhead shiver.

Just as Matt was about to come, Mello laid his hand over the redhead's own, stopping his motions. Matt let his let fall away, replaced by the blonde's own. The gun was placed on the desk, the older boy reaching into a bottom drawer to open his bag of tricks. Just knowing that they were there was enough to excite the hacker every time he turned the machine on. It wasn't the entire collection, just a few essential items. One of which was currently being fastened around the younger boy's dick, the cock ring effectively preventing the orgasm that Mello stroked him towards. "Bitch." 

"Mmmhmm. You'll think so soon enough." Mello nipped the bruise on Matt's neck, then began to start a new one as he continued to stroke the redhead. "I hope it hurts as much as it looks, baby. You've really pissed me off this time. You're such a fucking pervert. What is this shit anyway?"

"It's hot, is what it is." The blond gripped the younger man's balls, digging his nails in then raking them over his dick. It hurt, much like being kicked in the sensitive place, though worse because the attention didn't stop, only worsened when Mello squeezed at the height of every stroke. Still the hacker made no move to stop him, because as much as it hurt it felt so damned good. He craned his neck to see the look in the blonde's eyes, watching Mello lick his lips in anticipation. 

"Wrong answer. How can I shut your smart ass mouth, hmm?" Matt's green eyes filled with excitement, silently pleading for what he knew was coming. "You're the one that fucks me, yet you're the whore, aren't you baby?" The redhead nodded, hips jerking up into the blonde's hand. "I don't think so. You might never get to come again."

Mello's hand finally fell away, making the younger boy whine. The blond snorted in disgust, grabbing a fistful of hair and pulling the younger man over the back of the chair. It toppled to the floor, falling over the redhead. He'd hit hard, one arm trapped beneath him as Mello stood there laughing maniacally. "What's the matter Mello, insecure much? Afraid of a little pussy in your way?" The blond tilted his head to the side, looking at the younger boy as if he were a very small interesting insect. He didn't look mad, but that was when he was really dangerous. If Mello looked pissed, you'd probably get away with a slap or a threat. If he was calm, watching like a docile little kitten, then it was time to worry. "A little help here, love?" Matt had pushed the chair off of himself, laying on his back, his hand hovering over his erection. 

"Sure." The blond kicked his lover in the ribs with a steel-toed boot, laughing when he curled on his side and howled in pain. The older boy went to his knees, dragging the redhead up by his shirt. They kissed, Mello undoing the laces of the leather pants, freeing his erection and then forcing Matt's head into his lap. "I already told you I'd be happy to shut your smart ass mouth whenever you like." The blond was an expert at keeping his pleasure in control, making the hacker suck his dick for a full fifteen minutes before he even made the slightest noise. Then his hand was tangled in Matt's hair again, tugging him down while he thrust into his mouth. "Are you shit at this on purpose, or are you trying to piss me off?" 

The redhead's jaw was starting to hurt, and he knew that it had been nearly half an hour before Mello released his grip, making the slightest noise when he came, Matt having no choice but to swallow the fluid already spilling down his throat. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then reached to remove the cock ring. Before he could figure out how to get it off, Mello backhanded him, making him fall onto his back again. 

The redhead smirked, licking blood from the corner of his mouth. "Don't you know your place, Mello? It's your duty, my pretty little trophy wife." Matt had been more than a little surprised when Mello not only allowed it, but insisted upon the redhead being the 'top' in the relationship. Combine that with the fact that the older man was obsessed with keeping their home clean, cooking meals, doing other household chores. He was forced to because the redhead was notoriously lazy, though that didn't stop the younger man from teasing his lover endlessly. Most of the time the blond took it in stride, only throwing it back in the younger man's face when he didn't try hard enough in bed, when he didn't make the stubborn blond come before himself. Then the verbal abuse started, Mello picking at his nail polish while Matt fucked him, the older boy's ankles over his shoulders. He'd call him a pussy, ask him if he was finished yet, steal one of his cigarettes and laugh while he blew smoke rings with his gorgeous pouting lips. 

Mello said nothing this time, stopping to tie the laces of his pants before pouncing on the redhead. He dragged him to the bed, stripping him of his clothing. Matt lay there waiting, arms behind his head, a suggestive smirk plastered on his face. The blond straddled his lap, laughing with the younger boy, but for a different reason. He'd handcuffed Matt's wrists to the bed while he writhed in his lap. Matt whined when the older boy got up. The blond stopped to kiss the tip of his dick, licking up his stomach and chest, biting a nipple. "Aww, poor /little/ thing." Mello said as he ran a hand over his lover's erection before leaving the room.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going? Come back here and sit on my cock like a good boy." This was how it usually ended, the torture culminated in the cruelest of ways. Mello would ride him, keeping the redhead from being able to run his hands over smooth tanned skin, from gripping hips as the older boy fucked himself. He'd call his own name as he came. It was like nothing the redhead had ever experienced, each time he must have come harder than the last. The next time might just kill him. But that was alright, because Matt was such a masochist. And what a way to go, right?

"What did I tell you about shutting the fuck up?" The blond returned, having collected a few special toys on the way. One of which he held in his hand now, and despite the fact that the redhead knew this was going to royally suck for him, he felt his pulse speed up, felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks as the blond held a dildo with his delicate hand. Everything about the boy was somehow simultaneously terrifying and masculine, and gracefully feminine. He exaggerated the sway of his hips as he made his way to the bed, settling beside the redhead and patting his thigh. Matt crossed his legs, giving the older boy a nervous glance. "You just don't get it, do you? I own you Matt, not the other way around. You should be crawling on your hands and knees for me every day, you should be thanking god that I let you in my ass." 

"You fucking love it and you know it." The problem with Matt was, as it had been since he was a small child, that he just couldn't help but try to irritate anyone and everyone, just for the sake of doing it. It wasn't as if he actually had any pride, as if he felt any need to be superior, as Mello often did. The words just flew out of his mouth before he thought about the consequences, not that he regretted it once they had been spoken. "I make you come so hard. You know you love my cock in you. It fits so nicely in your tight little ass, Mello. Come on baby, just give in."

"You're nervous." The blond whispered as he pushed the redhead's legs apart, settling between them. "I can tell. You talk even more when you're nervous. You think you'll embarrass me enough to stop me, hmm? You think you can talk your way out of this like you do with everyone else? I'm not like the rest of them. I know the power I have over you." Mello unzipped his leather vest, shrugging it off and tossing it aside. Matt licked his lips, turned his head away when the blond began to suck on two fingers. "Does it hurt yet?" The redhead nodded, looking down at his ignored erection. "Poor sweet baby. It's going to hurt a lot more soon. I'm going to make you hate me today sweetheart."

"Fucking hell!" Mello shoved his fingers in Matt's ass, giving him a look that might have been concern when the redhead hissed in pain. He wasn't used to being penetrated, at least not unless the blond was mad at him. The older boy thrust the fingers in and out, watching in fascination when his lover's toes curled and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. "A little more preparation would have been nice!" Matt's complaints were soon silenced when the blonde's skilled digits pressed thrust against his prostate. "Shit. Fuck. Oh, goddamn it, Mello!" 

"I feel so bad for you, really. You weren't ready for that, huh?" The fingers were removed, Matt sighing in relief. "I wasn't exactly ready to come home and find you masturbating to fucking lesbians either. But we can't always have what we want, can we?" The redhead laughed, opening his mouth for another sarcastic remark. But again he was silenced, as the older boy pushed his legs further apart, reaching out to grab the abandoned toy and shove it into his ass without a hint of lubrication. 

The tip of the hard plastic rested against the redhead's prostate, the slightest movement making it rub along the sensitive spot. That didn't stop the younger boy from twisting and squirming, trying to escape the sensation. It wasn't that he really minded being penetrated, though he preferred fucking Mello to getting it himself. The toy would have been fun in fact, maybe joined with the older boy riding his dick. But Mello just sat there and laughed as he struggled, eyes welling up with frustrated tears. If only he could just come, but the cock ring still keeping the blood trapped in his dick prevented that as well. 

"Take this bloody thing off!" The redhead had rubbed his wrists raw in his struggles against the cuffs, like if he could just keep pulling they might snap so his hands could be free to get at least one of Mello's devices either off or out of him. The pain was driving him mad, getting lost in translation in his mind, skipping over whatever part of the brain said that pain should...well, hurt. Matt might have come from his abused wrists alone, or from looking at the cat-like grin on Mello's face. But he couldn't, and somehow that just turned him on more. There were tears running down his face, making his eyes turn a lighter shade of green. Mello always said he loved them, stared into them when they fucked and said how pretty they were. When he cried, when he was really turned on, they paled. Just like when the blond was pissed and the bright blues lightened to a transparent icy shade. "Oh please, Mello, please get it out, or let me come. I can't stand it anymore. Please. Please, baby, please."

"If I do you're going to apologize for what you did? Are you sorry yet?" The redhead nodded enthusiastically, though he couldn't remember what he was sorry for. The blond curled up beside him, yawning as he laid on his chest. "Tell me exactly why you're sorry. What did you do wrong, and how are you going to fix it?" 

The younger man went stone still, every muscle tensing as he scanned his confused memories for the answer. All that came to mind was a half naked man lying next to him, teeth clamping on a nipple when he wasn't answered soon enough. Mello hated to be kept waiting. "Fuck. Oh, fuck. Mello I don't know! Whatever I did I'm sorry! I'm a bad man, terrible. Fucking shit man I am. I'm sorry though. I'll pick up my games. Do the dishes. Whatever it was I'll make it right if you just get this bloody thing out of me!" The blond kissed him, Matt sighing in relief. He really didn't feel like cleaning or whatever right now, but if that would get him out of this then it was alright. 

But the blond did not take the toy back out, or remove the cock ring. He was gone again in a flash of leather and perpetually tanned skin. He left Matt screaming his name, panting and moaning and gasping for breath as the toy rubbed against his prostate. He crossed his legs, but that only helped to push it more firmly against the spot. Just as he'd decided to will himself to stay very still he felt the vibration, at first a dull hum and then getting faster. He could hear the buzzing of the toy even as he convinced himself that he was losing his mind. He screamed, begged for the blond to come back. He blinked hazy, tear filled eyes until they focused on a shadow in the doorway. Mello held the tiny remote control in front of him as he came back, smirking when the redhead's mouth fell open. 

"You've got a little something right here..." The older boy teased as he wiped the corner of Matt's mouth. "What's the matter? You weren't expecting that I bet, were you?" The buzzing stopped as the blond pressed another button. His hand went between the redhead's legs as he turned the vibration back on, laughing. "Shit, that's got some kick to it, now doesn't it? Wow. They warned me about that, start it out slow they said. But I knew you could handle it. Slut."

The redhead wanted to give a reply, but at this point it was all he could do to just remember to take nice, even breaths, to not move even though it went against his instincts. He squeezed his eyes shut when Mello began stroking his dick again, but Mello would not be ignored. He rolled on top of the hacker, kissing his reddened cheeks, smoothing his hair back. He was so gentle when he kissed him again, lips barely brushing together, though Matt could feel that his lover was having almost as hard a time as he, keeping control of his own instincts. He knew the older boy was painfully aroused, could feel it through the thin leather. Perhaps he could use that to his advantage? "Mello...I'll do whatever you want. Anything. You can fuck me if you want..." 

The older boy sat up, looking like a small child that had been promised a treat or new toy. "Anything?" Matt nodded. "Really, anything at all?" Mello was up again, bouncing around the room as he donned his leather vest and collected Matt's clothes. 

"Whoa, what are you doing?" The blond stopped halfway through sliding the hacker's jeans up his legs, surveying the naked man as if he was doing some complicated math in his head. He pulled the jeans back off, tossing them aside and going to the closest. "Uhh, Mello? Help?" 

"I am silly." The older boy replied, finally finding what he'd been looking for. Thankfully the redhead preferred wearing clothes that were ten times his size, though the pair of jeans he'd had on today were just a little too fitted to conceal the younger man's problem. Mello had found the baggiest pair he could, sliding them up the hacker's legs and fastening them, tilting his head to one side as he considered how badly his lover needed to be punished. "Alright then, hold still." The blond unfastened the jeans again, carefully removing the cock ring. Matt came instantly, swearing at Mello between thanks. He was a good boy, he knew his place. "Don't thank me. I'd have kept it on, but the directions are very specific. Too long and it can be quite unhealthy. Don't want any permanent damage to the equipment, do we?" The blond tucked his lover back into his pants, retrieving a towel to wipe the sticky mess from his abdomen. 

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Matt looked to the remote laying next to him, the pressure of the toy still inside him already making him partially recover the erection. "I'll give you a clue. It's up my ass." 

"And that's where it'll stay until I've decided to remove it. Which might be a while. We have just enough time to catch a late show." 

**********************************************

Mello had driven, thankfully. Not that Matt couldn't handle driving in this state, but at least Mello's hands were busy. It kept the older boy from using the remote he'd stuffed in his jacket pocket. That is, until they arrived at the first red light. "Don't you fucking dare." Sitting was already uncomfortable, worse than laying on the bed had been. But Mello only smiled, reaching into his pocket with one hand, squeezing Matt's thigh with the other. With nothing to hold him back, Matt came again, banging his head off the dash and cursing Mello's name.

"You're going to have to learn to control that if you plan on fucking me tonight." The redhead snarled at his lover, trying to concentrate on the cigarette Mello had placed between his lips as consolation. It helped a little, enough to clear his foggy thoughts and wake him from the orgasm induced tiredness.

The hacker hated the theatre most times, with the people milling about, small children whining for popcorn and soda. At this time of night, at least, there was less of a crowd, no kids around. Mostly just a few couples their age or a bit older, holding hands and giggling, all trying to look like they really cared about what movie they were about to go see. As if they didn't just plan to find a secluded corner to do the same thing that Mello was no doubt planning. 

Matt would never be able to remember what they had watched, other than the dialog was corny, and that for big name actors they seemed to be less than talented. After a few minutes of Mello pretending to be watching the movie, he turned in his seat to watch his lover instead. He knew the redhead was suffering, knew that he might be well past his breaking point before they even got home. That was perfect, he wanted Matt to be a whimpering mess by then, wanted to be sure the lesson had been learned. 

The redhead was behaving like such a good dog, Mello was almost proud. He didn't make so much as a sound when the blond reached into his jacket twice more during the movie. They weren't quite halfway in when Mello decided that enough was enough, that as much fun as it was playing in public, he could think of better ways to spend the evening. 

****************************************

Still the redhead was tested on the way home, apparently either his body was giving out on him or he really was responding to his training. The blond tried the toy just once more on the drive home, petting the hacker's hair as he told him just how pleased he was with his dog. Matt blushed, though he leaned into the touch, turning his head enough to hint that the older boy should scratch behind his ear. 

"Come here." The blond crooked a finger, gesturing for the redhead to follow him into the bedroom. "Stop. Strip." The blond lay out on the bed, enjoying the view of the agitated redhead doing as he was told. "Did I tell you to fucking walk?"

"Fuck you princess." Mello snapped his fingers, pointing to the carpet. The hacker stood in the doorway, arms crossed over his naked chest. His legs were trembling enough so that the blond expected him to fall at any moment, though through sheer stubbornness he remained on his own two feet. 

Whatever had changed from the lighter mood in the car to this moment was beyond them both. The redhead wouldn't budge, even when the older boy turned the vibration back on the hacker only held out a hand against the doorframe to brace himself. Despite all the obvious signals that not only did Matt want to give up, but that he soon might physically have no other option, his face remained calm. He'd lit a cigarette, relaxing a bit more as he calmly puffed away. 

"If that's how you want it. I was going to call it a night, but it's too late for that now." Matt shrugged, rolled his eyes. "You think I won't stand by my word, is that it? Remember, you're the pussy in this relationship." The blond crossed the room, plucking the cigarette from his lover's hand and then grabbing both the younger man's wrists and pinning them behind his back. He kicked the redhead's legs out from under him, both toppling to the floor with Mello lying over the hacker's back. 

"Sometimes I think it would have been easier to stick to fucking girls." Mello growled, biting the younger boy's shoulder, keeping one hand around his wrists as the other held the lit cigarette poised over the back of a thigh. "None of them were nearly as high maintenance as you." 

Matt wondered if the older boy knew how much he got off on this, how he only pushed because he hoped Mello would push back harder, but of course he did. The blond wouldn't be doing this if he thought it was doing any real damage, if he didn't know that it worked for them both equally. In fact, Matt had had to reassure the blond many a time that this was more than all right; that sex with him was better than it had ever been with anyone else. Mello was always so insecure about everything, it certainly didn't help that Matt was more experienced. Matt had been kind of a whore in the time between leaving Wammy�s and finding Mello, though he had been the blonde�s first. But Mello was such a quick learner, so intelligent, so imaginative, so fucking sexy.

The proof was right here, Mello pressing the burning tip of Matt's favorite vice into the back of a pale thigh. The redhead's hips jerked in response, and though it had been because it felt so good, Mello immediately discarded the cigarette, pausing to inspect the damage. "Say the safe word if it's too much idiot." The blond poked the tiny circular mark, then kissed it. The redhead moaned loudly, rolling over to glare at his lover.

"Don't you dare fucking stop!" The hacker took the older boy's hand, guiding it to his erection. "I fucking liked it. A lot." Matt worried that it would be all over now, that the mood had been ruined. Then the blonde's hand moved, stroking at first slowly, with more tenderness than the younger man had seen all night. As soon as Mello was assured that he hadn't made a terrible mistake, he breathed a sigh of relief, stroking faster and harder. When the hacker was sure that it was safe to play the game again he winked, placing his hands behind his head and watching that talented little hand move. "Good boy." 

Mello caught the hint, his hand falling away to work at removing his belt. "Turn over. Now, smart ass." The hacker resisted, jerking himself off while the blond struggled with the clasp of his belt. Matt laughed, seeing his perfect lover fumbling for once. Mello finally had the belt undone, grabbing one of the younger boy's hips and rolling him over. He stood above Matt, snapping the belt against his thighs, his ass, across his back. The redhead's arms went limp at his sides, though he raised himself up on his knees. "Whore."

"It takes one- ah! Unh...oh fucking finally." Mello had at last removed the vibrator, hitting the redhead with the belt again when he fell from his unsteady position on his knees. 

The blond rolled his lover over, about to chastise him for disobeying orders. "Ah, you're still hard. Good dog." The blond quickly undressed, walking backwards towards the bed. He hadn't said anything about Matt following, though the redhead took initiative when Mello lay on his back, sucking on his fingers. "Stay." The hacker made it no further than the foot of the bed, whimpering as Mello's hand slowly made it between his thighs. The younger man was at a perfect angle to see those pretty fingers push into Mello's ass. It was impossible to pick a point to look at, the digits slipping in and out, the flushed skin of the blonde's cheeks and neck, the way his other hand first tangled in his hair before he moved it to his lips to nibble on his fingertips. 

Mello made the most beautiful noises in bed, though he was a hell of a lot more quiet than his lover. He whimpered, purred and growled, his words coming out no louder than a breathy whisper as he spoke his own name. "I want to help. Please?" The redhead dared to move up, kissing from the top of Mello's foot to his thigh, then further to run his tongue along the blonde's erection, taking it all in his mouth until Mello tugged him away by the hair. He was still fingering himself, his whole body now covered in a sheen of sweat, his chest rising and falling rapidly. 

"You wanna fuck me now baby?" The blonde's invitation was barely audible, but the look in his eyes made it clear enough. They were unfocused, rapidly moving from the redhead, to the ceiling, down the length of his own body. The hacker laid down next to the older boy, moving his arms above his head, expecting the blond to attach the cuffs again. "Fucking lazy ass. Do your job right for once."

Mello reached to the nightstand, throwing a tube of lubricant into the younger boy's lap. He quickly coated his dick with the flavored substance, Mello grabbing his hand to lick the remainder off. "Don't do that. I'll come before I'm even in you."

"You do and it's your ass." Matt settled between the blonde's legs, taking one over his shoulder as he pushed into his ass. He waited just a few seconds to adjust to the impossible tightness, to will himself to hold out as warm muscles squeezed him. "What are you waiting for, pussy? Fuck me."

Matt took the blonde's other leg, laying it over his shoulder and placing a hand up under the older boy's back, angling his hips to get in deeper as he thrust in as far as he could. "Oh god, Mello. You're so fucking tight. It hurts." Matt's head bowed as he pulled his hips back, thrusting in towards Mello's prostate.

"You fucking missed." Despite the insult, the blond was digging his nails into Matt's back, pulling him closer. The redhead pulled out again, thrusting back in faster, harder, concentrating on hitting that spot, shutting him up. "Unh. Good boy." A few more jerks of his hips and the hacker fell forward, burying his face in the blonde's neck, fucking him as fast and as hard as his shaking limbs would allow. "If this is as hard as you plan to work, I'll just finish myself."

The redhead growled, biting the blonde's lip and pushing himself back up. He gripped Mello's hips and pushed him up and back against the headboard, not caring if he missed or not as the older boy's head knocked repeatedly against the wall with every thrust. "You know...you love it..." Matt hissed through gritted teeth, Mello's own latching on his neck as he gripped the cheeks of the redhead's ass, holding him still as he came. 

The hacker turned pleading eyes to his lover, knowing that even after he'd given him an orgasm that still had him shaking and trying to catch his breath, the younger boy would not be allowed to finish without permission. "Ok, Matt." That was all it took, the hacker making the kind of noises that would surely have the neighbors calling the cops this time. "We should do this more often." The older boy commented, seemingly no less awake than he had been before his bike ride hours ago. 

"Whatever you say boss." The redhead replied drowsily, rolling off of his lover and pulling the blond close. Mello laid his head on Matt's chest, content to just cuddle for the moment, though he would no doubt be up soon causing trouble as usual. 

"Nice to know you've learned your lesson."


End file.
